


Drop Dead Gorgeous Podfic

by rubidium



Series: Maya's Auror AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Reality, Auror, Auror Fic, Community: drarrython, Drarry, Drarrython, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Veela, drop dead gorgeous, long work, maya - Freeform, veela fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubidium/pseuds/rubidium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic version of Maya's fandom defining slash fic, Drop Dead Gorgeous. All copies of the fic itself have been taken down since the author turned pro.</p><p>It begins as crack, and by halfway through the second chapter becomes rather serious, though obviously still charming and funny, and ends very happily. Set in a future AU where Harry and Draco are Aurors and working as partners. Harry is informed that he is part Veela and his sexual frustration is inspiring feelings of uncontrollable lust in his compatriots. To assuage his saucy, salacious charms, Harry needs to get laid, but he's currently hung up on Draco, who is dating Katie and appears to be straight.</p><p>I'd initially planned to post each chapter in separate sections, but I realized the sections ended up sounding a bit incongruous, and they weren't quite as polished as I would have liked, so I've begun rerecording it by chapters rather than sections. Each chapter is approximately 60-90 minutes long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hale/gifts).



> For M.H., who is among the most delightful and arresting people I've had the pleasure to meet, and also introduced me to this story. I'm still not sure she knew how much I needed it right then.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drop Dead Gorgeous, Chapter 1.

Download Retouched Part 1 From Mediafire:

http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jiifu1cec2dczft/Drop_Dead_Gorgeous_1.mp3

1:01:33


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: in which we learn more about Harry and Draco's professional relationship, the evolution of their friendship, and Draco's penchant for matchmaking.

Drop Dead Gorgeous, Chapter 2:

http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4cdnkkge44dcpl0/Drop_Dead_Gorgeous_2.mp3

1:09:45


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find out more about Malfoy's crazy schemes, and Harry's previous relationships and general Malfoy-dedication/angst. Also, we find out about their one semiconscious kiss...

Drop Dead Gorgeous, Chapter 3:

http://www.mediafire.com/?cx4dxvsbkqi5lz3


	4. Chapter 4:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfoy coordinates a sexual bodyguard for Harry and nearly dies, and Harry is cross about his limited role as Malfoy's friend. Ron is generally oblivious and deeply enamoured of Pansy.

Drop Dead Gorgeous, Chapter 4:

http://www.mediafire.com/listen/nvoddaq0c828qq7/Drop_Dead_Gorgeous_4.mp3

1:11:44 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Draco's proposal doesn't go quite the way he planned, we learn more about his relationship with Katie, and he moves in with Harry.

Drop Dead Gorgeous, Chapter 5:

http://www.mediafire.com/?x5opu9g99r908c4


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry meets Zabini and comforts Malfoy, who makes some magnificent toast and stops their boss from embarrassing himself.

Drop Dead Gorgeous, Chapter 6:

http://www.mediafire.com/?77dbn2a4tgxsvcy


End file.
